Mytharii
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information Mytharii are a race of catlike or nekolike humanoids with quick feline-like reflexes and traits from their animal cousins. They hail from Titan but now also inhabit Earth and Mars. They Make tight-knit clans in desert regions, traveling as nomads, only coming near human civilizations for resources, trade or salvaging. Mytharii are extremely territorial of their land and are formidable combatants. They work in tribes, dealing with one, means you're dealing with all of them. You don't want to be wandering the deserts and stumble upon their clan lands! Mytharii carry various Accents. Some of the more notable ones sound as if they were Africanized Tribal accents, Persian, Arabic, Australian, and in some cases Irish, Southern, and Japanese, some even have a Spanish accent. Of course there are Mytharii that have gotten over their accent problems Appearance All Mytharii are catlike/catfolk by default, but depending on where they come from, or what tribe they are part of, can greatly differentiate their appearances. Pure blood, Titan-living Mytharii are usually furry and more feral, with manes, tails, and hind legs (digi-grade legs). Some Tribes religiously remove their fur, or style it. While on Earth and Mars, Mytharii have bred with other races and appear more neko-like, much like Humans with Cat ears, eyes, fangs, and tails, Some even keep stripes tattooed on their skin. These more neko-like Mytharii tend to grow up or join the rest of society instead of remaining as isolated nomads. Others are a mix of both, such as having a Mytharii with a mostly human body but having furry hind legs and a tail. Mytharii females who cross breed are more apt to lose their fur and become more neko-like, than the males. Males generally are almost always very large, powerful creatures with full manes and fur, even after cross breeding. Some tribes never reveal their looks to outsiders and constantly wear traditional or battle armor. Other tribes style and adorn their bodies in alien relics and war trophies. Mytharii wear interesting types of armor, mostly primal looking, but made of advanced alien materials and cloths. Dreadlocks and mud are a huge fashion statement among the more tribal/feral Mytharii clans and tribes. Personalities Loving, Curious, Clever, Lazy, and Blunt. These are the five archetypes that usually describe a Mytharii. They tend to use action instead of thinking to express their feelings. Almost simplistic to read what they're thinking based on body movements. That said they tend to surprise most races at their level of intelligence since they're assumed to be nothing but savage in nature. Solar System Influence Despite what many people think of the race, the Mytharii have actually forced Humans, Drevii, and even Cybernetics to advance their sciences significantly due to how dangerous they are when cornered. It's also thanks to the Mytharii that Titan is a guarded Moon rather than a mining resource, and also introduced MagiTEK into the system. At one point, before and during the resource war, the Mytharii were captured and used as slaved by the Drevii people. During the resource war, the Mytharii started an uprising and earned their freedom. Civilization The Mytharii are surprisingly diverse in civilizations, but all of them can be tend to be camps and settlements that can be moved when need arises them to on Earth, while on Titan, there are massive hive spirals and cities the Mytharii live in. Titan Jungle Mytharii tend to live high in trees or near fresh water sources, while Titan Desert Mytharii tend to live in cliffs or near an Oasis. Controversially Mytharii on Earth however live more civilized pack styles. Wasteland Mytharii tend to take refuge in cliff areas or abandoned buildings with tents set up, and City Mytharii tend to live rather decent lives in either apartments or abandoned buildings, even in sewer systems. Of the races the Mytharii are able to live just about anywhere much like Humans. Society Most Mytharii packs stay out of city limits if they are closer in touch with their tribal roots, otherwise they tend to do as they please. Despite this, unless they are pets or slaves, they tend to be rare on stations. Mytharii are a very warrior based society, some tribes even have 'tests of courage' and 'rights of passage' that include fighting until the other submits, very vicious creatures. Mytharii heavily believe in tradition and process and doing manual labor over relying on technology like other races do. While they have advanced alien technology and weaponry, they prefer to use more traditional weapons and hunting and gathering techniques over anything else, and so heavily believe in these ways, that it is near religious. Something as simple as a hunt is a big event the Mytharii prepare for, and celebrate with large feasts and festivals. A traditional Mytharii will only use their advanced weapons or tools in emergencies or desperation. When the Mytharii have to rely on advanced technology, it is often MagiTEK tools or weapons they have crafted themselves. The Mytharii do not have official nations nor one leader, but rather 4 major "Tribes", There are smaller tribes as well. These tribes operate all differently and have different cultures or traditions, and live away from each other. Each Tribe has an ambassador, that can communicate with other Tribes, a council, elders, and one Alpha and a few Betas in command of their tribes. These Tribes are usually not just small Indian-like tribes of only a few hundred, Mytharii tribes tend to be entire colonies or cities of thousands of people and even have their own armies. In times of planetary war, the Mytharii Tribes that normally war or spar will come together collectively to form a massive planetary army; the Mythra Alliance, which was only deployed once during the Resource War. After the War, this Alliance serves to benefit Titan as a whole and has a speaking place on the System Council, however a majority of the time, Tribes keep to themselves. Tribes and often are so large, there are several clans inside the large Tribes. These clans are normally formed from family bloodlines and serve as a social hierarchy within a Tribe, some clans have more political power among the Tribe's council than others. In Mytharii society there are different roles significant enough to note. They can vary from tribe to tribe, but all tribes always have the positions listed below: * Alpha - Singular leader of a tribe. Their word is law. * Beta - Second in command of a Tribe, most tribes have several. * Elder/Council - The senior most experience members and serve under the Alpha as a council for him/her. * Sentinels - Elite guardians of the Alphas and tribe's territories. * Exalted - A role only found in the Hel'Cathra tribe, allowing an outsider non-Mytharii to have power as a council member. Major Tribal Clans * [[Mytharii Tribe|'Hel'Cathra Tribe']] - Lost tribe, Playable, Resides on Earth This was an old space explorers guild and tribe for the advancement of the Mythraii race, but when they fell to Earth, they were initially covered up, then treated poorly by the older governments, and cast out from society or placed into camps. After the Resource War, those left were granted their freedom by order of the System Alliance and the remnants of the which retreated into the wastes of a ruined Earth. They now are starting to slowly interact with society, but remain as nomads or independent merchants, and keep their distance from others due to paranoia over their mistreatment. Due to the lies the Earth government before EarthGOV has spread, it has led to a lot of misconceptions among the other Mytharii, who now falsely accuse them of heresy for wanting to reside on Earth with the Humans. But in reality, They are simply too poor to leave or not able to get through interplanetary-customs. The Tribe has now begun to mingle with other races and trade with them. * Jorman'lan Tribe - NPC Tribe, Resides on Titan This Tribe is a Lion Mytharii tribe and is made up of several family clans and headed by a Male alpha, and a group of lioness betas that cater to him. They are normally the most peaceful tribe but possess the most fearsome and strongest warriors on Titan. They are neutral to interacting with other races, but prefer to remain on Titan. * Zann'ah'mahkii Clan '- NPC Tribe, Nomadic The Zann'ah'mahkii clan is a massive collection of Jaguar based Mytharii with hundreds of cities and nomadic settlements around Titan and other planets. They are renowned as being system-wide merchants and having great bargins on MagiTEK and other equipment. They are a massive merchants guild, and don't posses an army or warriors of any kind. These Mytharii are mostly peaceful. Their Alpha is a female, but their betas and elders are mixxed genders and have no gender discrimination in their clan. * '''Gory Tribe '- NPC Tribe, Resides on Titan This is a group of traditionalist primal Panther based Mytharii, and are made up of only fully furred, pure blood Mytharii. They are always clad in cat-like battle armor and war trophies. Their elders are all females, while the males are workers or soldiers. They are mostly aggressive and will attack or challenge other Mytharii Tribes. They are known to be the most fearful of Humans and look down upon the Hel'Cathra Tribe for living on Earth. * 'Zelmakah Clan '- NPC Tribe, Resides on Titan These Mytharii are Leopard based, and live in gigantic hive cities scatted across their territories all over Titan. Some in the deserts, some in the jungles of Titan, even building tree fortresses. They dress primitive, but utilize advanced synth-weaving techniques on jungle leaves to make battle armor. Some wear special metal masks with war paint on them, and primarily hunt in the jungles, they are known on Titan as the greatest hunters, but have the most secretive society, never sharing their hunting techniques. They do not accept or welcome outsiders ever. The Zelmakah have a have a special Alpha leader that is actually several Mytharii's brains plugged into a singular robot, known as; "The Mythalynx" and thinks as one. When an elder dies, it's brain is plugged into this robot to add to the hivemind AI they have created. They worship this Alpha as a deity and consider it holy, seeking it's wisdom and carrying out it's orders. A collection of Betas ensures orders are carried out, as the robot cannot move and is stationary, while groups of Sentinels guard the robot. Noone outside the clan has seen this robot. DIPLOMACY Mytharii are a strange mix of friendly and aggressive, they're compassionate yet will ignore you as they please, yet surprisingly loyal if ya feed them, but will bite the shit out of you if you rub them wrong. * '''Human: Food? FOOD! Mytharii are easily charmed by humans but the same time are cautious of the species, yet are able to form a symbiotic bond with the species, of course this tends to trap them into slavery, but when they're offering free food can you blame them? * Drevii: I like my dirt! The mytharii being of a more 'free spirited' and 'less orderly' origin, tend to find the Drevii to be far too uptight for their own health, which form them seems like a good enough reason to tease the race with their habits. * Cybernetic: Ooh shiny! Once they get past the metal shiny bits of a cybernetic they tend to enjoy their company as they aren't utterly useless and tend to make their own lives easier, of course there are always something strange and new about a cybernetic they can't help but poke or chew the wires on * Splicer: Ears Perked, ready to pounce! Mytharii don't see them as lesser, if anything they see them as prey, in Mytharii culture, the more difficult the prey is, the more renown they get from their fellow tribe-kin. Of course the ones that have Mytharii features confuse them, but welcome them in like helpless children. * Mutant: Copycats! All of them! Well this isn't accurate but there are mutants that look more like feral mytharii so it throws them off, welcomed with open arms as helpless children. Of course the Mutants that look more like the wretched dog always puts them on edge. * Anshiri: I''s. . . is it food? Mytharii have this habit of eating things in the water, so when they saw the colorful sea slug looking race that is the Anshiri in the big shiny mechanical bodies they tend to get glassy eyed and just stare and watch the Anshiri, even pawing at them trying to get the creature.'' * Verga'an: HORRIBLE HORRIBLE MIDGETS! Mytharii tend to be hunted down by Verga'an, this has put the entire race on edge, though they may not be much of a threat to Verga'an themselves, they do have a habit of 'strike first - negotiate never'. * Shivan: Words, Words, Confused Looks, Words. The Shivan for the Mytharii are too smart and complicate things too much for their own good, so the Mytharii tend to just stare blankly and nod at everything they say so they aren't asked if they understand anything. Mytharii Representatives Pento SetClaw and Ivory CrackedTooth: Oh! Is that one of those recording thingies I've heard so much about? Can I touch it Can I Can I Can I?! *Sounds of arguing and the eventual breaking of the device are heard* Iy Apologiyze for my clan mayte, shee can bee, how you sayee. . . too currious. . . forr herr health Donuts! *Crashing noises are heard in the background* Again Iy Apologieeze. . . What would you liyke to bee knoweeng? Ourr Historree? Iy weesh morre of my clan cheeldrren asked such questions Wee arre ay simple peeople, ay peeople that want notheeng morre than to leeve een peeace, wee hunt, wee gatherr, wee prrotect ourr own, forr many yeearrs thees ees all wee needed. Then thee Drrevee cayme, they took maneey of my peeople and used them against thee humans, eet was horreeble to say thee leeast, eet was all downhill frrom therre Wheen wee werre not slayves to thee Drrevii wee werre slayves to thee Humans, Which trreeated us no betterr, and theyee intrroduced machines wheech forrced us to unite weeth thee two rraces that enslayved my peeople Eet was not all bad, eet forrced ay cerrtain amount of peeace, and theyee intrroduced ourr favorrite prray thee Splicerrs. Why arre theyee ourr favorrite prray? Seemple, een ourr home you arre honorred as ay grreat hunterr frrom strrongerr prray, and none arre quieete as strrong as ay splicerr. ALL THE DONUTS! *More crashing noises in the background* Iy am sorryee, eet seems wee may need to cut thees converrsaytion shorrt *The interview was ended with Ivory CrackedTooth dragging Pento SetClaw by the ear who was trying to take all the donuts whining about how it's not fair* In character doctor analysis noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays "EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you!" *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "..Yes, that's right. It's another one of these. Hello friends and.. Not so friendly types of people sentient life. In Today's episode of 'The world and you' we will be discussing a species that only the Japanese would likely think of making in their weird.. Fantasies.. The Mytharii. A race of feline humanoids native to the colony of Titan, they are a species of athletically toned tribals, half fair human-like skin and half cat-like fur that lived in a culture similar to the Amazonians. ...Yes, it's that bad.. Anywhoo. The Mytharii were discovered on a remote location upon Titan, after it's Cradle of Humanity was activated and colonization began shortly after, with the construction of the great City of Titan following this which resulted in much of their territory being claimed through... Erm.. Diplomatic, means.. The Mytharii also seem to historically venerate the moon's planet, Saturn as some sort of mystical deity which must tie in with the name of the planet being based off the Roman god of harvest.. Then again how in the hell would they have knowledge of that. Maybe it's a coincidence. Hrm. But, luckily for us all I have here with me some wonderful research data gathered from such events.. The Mytharii operate in a pack-like mentality often keeping each other close much like their tribal origins, with feline instincts and a keen hunters sense these aliens are a courageous and adventurous type of folk.. That is when their penchant for curiosity and natural.. Clueless personalities doesn't distract them from what they're doing.. Yes the Mytharii are a sly and keen species until you throw a ball of yarn at them. No really.. We've tested it on the little morons.. Mytharii are extreme ritualistic, traditional idealists whom are quite theological as well. They are superstitious religious nuts that are stubborn in their ways. They believe in the honour of their clan or tribe and rites of passage or a challenge over anything else or whatever... They are kinda like those ancient monks back in some place called China in the old world..before the gate accident. Mytharii are proven to be very xenophobic, keeping away from other civilizations, very rarely mixing with them, and instead living in tribes in the wastes. '' They are extremely aggressive towards claims of territory...meaning...Don’t step on their land. Really...Don’t. But the most interesting fact about the little furballs, is that they are quite advanced for their time. They mix their tribal huntsman like nature with their advanced weaponry. Sort of like giving a seasoned African tribesmen a proper assault rifle. It’s a deadly combo for sure...we know..we fought ‘em in the Galactic War once...It wasn’t purdy..'' It wasn't until 2096 that the Mytharii came to Earth for the first time, see what happened was; a Mytharii mothership crashed on Earth, carrying tons of the fuzzy bastards..licking themselves and chasing cat nip...I digress..anyway. They crashed here that year and right before our first astral gate exploded, which wouldn’t have been a problem because apparently the furballs had figured out how to mount these portable astral gates of their own on their ships, they called ‘em “ warp drives” but ...Their ship was thrashed and they were stuck here. EarthGOV of course, confiscated the wreckage and stripped them of their advanced weapons before they could use them, trying to reverse engineer the powerful tech and the secret of their warp drives for themselves. Mytharii on Earth were forced into hiding and forming tribes out in the wastes where they live now, growing quite comfy there too. The little shits love the desert for some reason despite having those thick fuzzy butts, but whatever. I guess the Mytharii love Earth too much now to call for more cats to pick them up...in fact, more and more are moving here even though they hate humans….I think their plan is to wait until the Humans leave the planet behind entirely so they can take it...Who knows. Whatever...they can have this terrible rock. I’m moving to a colony on Mars..They got real trees there... Research into how they exactly came to be as a species in this solar system, especially on that of Titan remains largely unknown.. But their physiology reminds us of the Drevii, whom we already have collected a theory upon how they were discovered on Venus. It is interestingly possible that the two could be connected in some way, as if the Mytharii are an off-shoot species that somehow found itself on Titan all those years ago... ...Or it's the result of some mad-man's scientific tomfoolery that turned human beings into weird cat people I have no clue I just read what they give me and make these little shows for you all to hopefully gain some knowledge in your apathetic lives. So in conclusion...it could very well mean that the Mytharii were originally Splicers that had found residence on Titan, making their own society. Never the less, they were different enough to actually classify them as their own race, If they are Splicers...then they are truely are extraordinary and distinct specimens from the other failed experiment- ehrm.. I mean splicers... Well I hope you all learned from this.. Yes, aliens exist. Yes, we are not alone. Yes, they just so happen to be zombies, elves, and weird cat people just from space. Go..Figure.." END::.. Race Rumors # Mytharii are the subspecies of human/dreviis bred with some kind of cat splicer. # Shivans are their creators # Mytharii learn to use technology at an alarming rate # Let instinct think before they do # Do not like clear plastic bottles of water # Have a season of heat # become complacent if you give them food and a place to sleep # Supposedly evolved from an outer reach race that was highly advanced but for some reason took a simpler life over an advanced one # Act stupid on purpose # Love showing off # Are 'extremely' flexible # Males tend to be furry while females are sometimes more human (neko-like) or a mix. Reference Pictures commission__catgirl_by_neidii-d85lsw3.jpg|Mytharii 1 cat_folk_of_the_lit_her_baux_by_gravedfish-d64isfe.jpg|Mytharii Male Armor cat_folk_of_the_lit_her_baux___female_edition_by_gravedfish-d64isn9.jpg|Mytharii Female Armor catfolk_1_by_captainninja-d4kkzq8.jpg|Male and Female Mytharii d69be287efcd173d5431ecbdea68ea86.jpg|Mytharii Enforcer 6d2dfd7f1389d6ad7218f1dd78956f56.jpg|Mytharii Warrior cat-girls-fantasy-3d-art_730_auto.jpg|Neko-Like Mytharii b524e3a4b6e87b6ce5a0f09345bfb0fc.jpg|Mytharii During Resource War ayya-saparniyazova-image.jpg|Mytharii Thief d30a0785e357dd7c5e864598f55bb1f3.jpg|Earth Adjusted Corporate Spy Mytharii de1f28899eca0ed7b8833c50ae6051bb (1).jpg|Mytharii Grunt 2ddea47932c13f221c2504cc54186eea.jpg|Mytharii Folk a4a1104eec02900d39bea744c1088ac8.jpg|Mytharii Smuggler CUKFZifVAAENbvi.jpg|Mytharii Female Clothing edgy-art-07-the-king-bearedgy.jpg|Mytharii Bodyguard sci-fi-cat-girl-with-sword-3d-art_730_auto_main.jpg|Earth Adjusted Mytharii pirate_catgirls_in_space_2_by_chrisloh.jpg|Neko-Like Mytharii sci_fi_catgirl_by_drakered.jpg|Space Mytharii f026e7e9-bf2c-7efa-c23b-ec0f428c1a76.png|Tribal Mytharii tattoos f3ff0b4d4ddfedf285fa8335f4978e47.jpg|Mutant Mytharii mrrshantech_copy_6335.jpg|Mytharii Hacker Unnamed (20).png Unnamed (17).png Unnamed (16).png Mytharii (3).png Mytharii (2).png Unnamed (18).png Vendor Alexander.jpg Blackwatch JPG.jpg Rose 006.jpg|Myharii in Tribal Armor Rose 009.jpg|Mytharii in Tribal Armor 05d8f910766c477fc37cfed85b7dc24f.jpg|Mytharii in Clan 7f7dc6af4165db4e98e35fd32d1880ff.jpg|Mytharii Elder 4344430a4c7b552ca33174023aae143a.jpg|Mytharii Huntress anthro-anthropomorphism_00279954.jpg|Mytharii Saboteur arenatraining.jpg|Arenatraining Mirri_Cat_Warrior.jpg|Mytharii Huntress 2 Sitting_warrior_by_UCHIDER.jpg|Mytharii Mercenary tgdxedwcfb4im8q09iuj.jpg|Armored Mytharii huntress hunts with robotic pet Locksmith02.jpg|Mytharii Engaged in battle cat_girl_sci_fi_by_muiki.jpg|Earth Adapted Mytharii Bomber Snapshot11-3-18_006.jpg|Mytharii Male Warrior Category:Races & Species